Of Dentists and Lab Reports
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: Oishi just wants to finish up his lab report, but Eiji wants to tell him about his trip to the dentist. Golden Pair pwp.


I absolutely needed to write something like this. I was going nuts.

I don't own anything!

* * *

"Oishi~!" Eiji called, throwing the door of their shared apartment open and hastily kicking off his shoes. "Oishi! I'm home!"

He bounded down the hall way towards their bedroom where he knew he would find Oishi sitting at his desk in the corner of the room.

Throwing the door open, he was pleased that he had been correct.

"Oishi!"

Oishi was sitting at the desk typing something up on his la top. Eiji assumed it was some horrendous lab report for one of the older boys many science classes. He didn't look away from the screen. "Welcome home, Eiji."

Eiji pouted and dropped himself down onto the bed. "What are you working on?"

He still didn't look away. "Just something for school."

Eiji frowned. Oishi was always busy with school. It wasn't a bad thing, and maybe it just seemed like more work because he himself had decided to take a semester off, but it couldn't be good for someone to do nothing but school work all the time. "I went to the dentist today."

"How did it go?"

Still no physical acknowledgement that he was in the room. Rolling his eyes, Eiji stood up from the bed, made his way over to Oishi, and thanked god his chair had wheels. He pulled Oishi back just far enough from the desk so he could squeeze himself onto his lap. "It went fine, of course." He flashed Oishi a bright smile.

Oishi blinked at him. "Eiji, I-"

Eiji pressed a single finger up against his lips. "When is this due?"

"Thursday, but.."

Eiji hushed him again. "It's Monday, Oishi! You can take a break for just a little bit, right?"

Oishi's eyebrows creased together. "Eiji, I don't want to fall into the habit of procrastinating.."

"But it's just once. And only for a little bit. You won't fall into a bad habit because of one time! Pleeaasseee take a break? I bet you've got a lot of energy just building up. Let's go for a run, or play some tennis! Come on!"

Oishi looked from Eiji to his lap top behind him. "Eiji.."

Eiji leaned in to press a kiss against Oishi's lips, but Oishi dodged him causing Eiji to kiss his cheek.

Any other time Eiji would have gotten angry that Oishi had dodged a kiss from him. But this time he knew exactly what Oishi was up to. And if he wanted to play that game, Eiji had no problem stepping up to the challenge.

"Please?" A kiss on the cheek again. "Pleaaase?" On Oishi's jaw line. "Pleaaasee?" His neck.

He felt Oishi shiver underneath him. He heard him try and protest, but he ignored him and continued to kiss at his neck, his hands roaming Oishi's chest.

"Eiji," Oishi groaned. "What are you doing."

He grinned. "Trying to convince you to play with me."

Oishi frowned. Eiji licked his ear.

"I need to do this." Oishi said through clenched teeth.

Eiji sighed and pulled back, frowning at Oishi. "…Fine. Write your thing. I'm bored, so I'm going to find something fun."

Oishi smiled thankfully at him. "We'll do something as soon as I'm finished, alright?"

Eiji glared and slid off Oishi's lap. "Go ahead, write your paper."

He sat there for a moment on the floor looking up at Oishi as he returned to his typing. He studied all of Oishi's features, the seriousness of his expression. Eiji wouldn't deny that he absolutely loved the way Oishi looked when he concentrated on something. It was sexy. He let his eyes travel down his boyfriends body taking in everything he could. He'd seen Oishi above him before, several times. But him sitting in a chair while Eiji was on the floor right next to him was something new. It amused Eiji that his fact was almost level with…

His train of thought trailed off when he noticed something he hadn't before. His kissing _had _left some effect on Oishi. Frowning slightly, unsure of how he had missed the obvious bulge in Oishi's track pants, he bit his lip.

He could. Oishi might kill him if he tried, but he definitely could. His mind may have been set on writing that paper, or whatever it actually was, but his body was obviously interested in what Eiji had been up to. And Eiji honestly had no idea how Oishi could just continue to write his paper like that.

Mind made up, he reached out and ran his hand over the bulge in a slow stroke. Oishi stopped typing. Eiji did it again.

"Eiji," Oishi spoke slowly. "_What _are you doing?"

Oishi wasn't looking at him, so he didn't even try and hide the huge smile that spread across his face. "You wouldn't play with me. So I'm playing with you." He slipped his hand underneath the elastic band of Oishi's athletic shorts. "Just keep writing."

And he was shocked that Oishi did. Eiji watched him. He was chewing on his lower lip as Eiji wrapped his hand around Oishi's length pulling it free and began to slowly pump up and down. But Oishi never looked away from the screen. Although his typing speed slowed down considerably, he continued to work to the best of his ability allowing Eiji to do as he pleased and occasionally letting out a low groan.

Eiji was positively thrilled that this was happening. That Oishi was letting him do this, and that he hadn't even put up much of a fight at all. It was a huge turn on to him as well, and he soon found himself using his free hand to pull himself free and pump both hands in rhythm. This had gone on for a few minutes before Oishi finally broke his gaze away from the computer screen and looked down at Eiji.

The next thing Eiji knew Oishi was pulling his had off of him, and standing up taking Eiji by the wrist and pulling him towards the bed.

"What are _you _doing?" Eiji asked, mocking Oishi's earlier questions.

"Getting rid of that pent up energy you mentioned." He replied. And then he was kissing Eiji, reaching down and pushing Eiji's unbuttoned jeans and boxer shorts down as far as he could before kicking his way out of his own shorts. Eiji happily wormed his way out of his jeans the rest of the way.

Once their pants were gone Eiji was almost shocked how quickly Oishi had gone for the tube of lube they kept close by. Groaning as Oishi prepared him he found he was extremely pleased with himself on how things had played out. He really hadn't expected to get Oishi away from that computer.

"Oishi… Just…do it." Eiji whined. He was taking too long.

"You sure?" Oishi asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Just do it!" Eiji rolled his eyes. He didn't know how much prepping Oishi thought he needed, as they had just done this the night before, but..

"Alright." Oishi replied, and slowly thrust inside.

"Mmn," Eiji moaned as Oishi leaned down to kiss his neck as he waited for Eiji to adjust.

"Move."

Oishi didn't need to be told twice. One of his hands resting on Eiji's hip, while the other snaked in between them and grasped a hold of Eiji's length.

Eiji let out a loud moan as Oishi began to pump him in rhythm with his thrusts.

He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because he had already been so worked up over Oishi actually letting him do what he had while he was working on homework, Eiji already felt close to the edge. The sounds Oishi was making let him know he wasn't alone.

"Ahh, Oishi.." Eiji cried out, as Oishi hit exactly the right places. With each thrust Eiji began to see more and more stars. He felt so good. Oishi was really amazing…

"Eiji!" Oishi gasped, his breath suddenly hitching as he came hard inside of Eiji.

That was one of Eiji's favorite sounds in the world. He moved his hand in between them, batted away Oishi hand and enclosing it around his length he gave himself a few last hard pumps before he himself was sent over the edge.

Oishi, who had fallen onto the bed at Eiji's side pulled him close. "Sorry that was so short…You already had gotten me so worked up though."

"Yeah." Eiji laughed. "It's okay! I got you away from that computer! But you ruined my plan."

Oishi laughed. "You had a plan?"

Eiji grinned. "Yeah, see, the dentist told me today that my teeth were really white. And well, you know what they say makes teeth whiter…"

**GPGPGPGP**

Upon entering the classroom on Thursday Oishi set his finished lab report down on the growing pile in front of his Sensei.

She smiled, and asked "Thank you, Oishi-kun. Did you have any trouble writing it?"


End file.
